Are you now as you have ever been?
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: someone slap me! i actually updated! Please RR you lovely people! (it a MaxAlec by the way)
1. Bitch in heat

Bitch in Heat  
  
Max looked round her room in Manticore, or it's what she called her room. It was really just a fold-down bed nailed to the wall. She sighed and flopped back on her bed. Life sucked. Especially hers. Alec had been her breading partner for 1 week now, and still they hadn't so much as kissed yet. Max didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted something to happen between them. Alec had now become part of her fantasies more and more, and Logan less and less. Should she feel bad about it? The master of impeccable timing walked in right on cue.  
  
"Hey Alec," she said in what she hoped was a normal voice. She loved the way his name felt on her tongue.  
  
"Your in heat," he stated not bothering to say hi back.  
  
"Am not!" She argued *god I sound like a two year old arguing over who is it in a game of tag.*  
  
He said nothing but walked over too her, closing the distance between them. He was so close, that Max could smell his sent. God how she loved that smell. She wished someone would bottle it so she could keep it forever. He slowly lifted his hand to brush her cheek softly.  
  
*Jesus, I am in heat.* thought Max *or maybe I'm just feeling unknown, feelings. No, no and no. Bad Max. I must control myself. Hello? You have Alec just were you want him, go for it girl!*  
  
So she did. She leant forward to softly brush his lips with hers. Then passion grew inside both of them, which deepened the kiss. Just at that very moment Logan rolled through the cell door. 


	2. Getting out Scott free

Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed!!! I wasn't going to leave you all on edge like that! That would just be cruel of me!!! So on with the fic…..  
  
Getting out Scott free  
  
Max stopped kissing Alec abruptly when she head the familiar noise of Logan's wheelchair. But that would be impossible right? Apparently not.  
  
"Logan? What are you doing in here?" Max said breathing heavily, partly because of the kiss and partly because of the shock.  
  
"I interrupted something I didn't really want to see," Logan said with a bitter tone in his voice.  
  
"Wait, how the hell did you get in here? They just let you in?" Max questioned, a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"We didn't just let him in," another voice interrupted from outside the door, and a nice looking 20 something year old stepped through the door, "he knew things, which no other person could about us and especially you. He knew everything that happened here, about the bar codes, DNA testing, training and when you traitors broke out. He threatened to go to the newspapers with it if we didn't release you. Nothing personal on your behalf but we would rather loose you than our privacy." He explained in his mellow voice.  
  
"But wait how do I no your not just going to kill us both?" Max asked, wondering why manticore were making a trade with a guy in a wheelchair.  
  
"I've written an e-mail," Logan explained, "To everyone in the newspaper business explaining everything about Manticore. And it's set to send in..oh 2 hours tops. So we had better get going," Logan added with a smile at Max turning it into a scowl towards Alec.  
  
"Max gladly picked herself up and left Alec sitting alone in her cold bed, her heat forgotten for the moment. As they neared the exit door, Logan pushed on ahead in front. The nice looking man held the door open for Max and whispered quietly in her ear "Be seeing you real soon." 


	3. Heart Games

Sorry! I sort of didn't know where to go with this!  
  
  
  
Heart games  
  
  
  
Max stared out of the window of Logan's apartment. Everyone seemed to be getting on with their life. Knowing nothing of what was going on inside her. She felt like she had betrayed herself. She may have had feelings for Alec now, but she was still in heat when they arrived back in the apartment. She mentally tortured herself with images of what she had just done and images of Alec back at manticore. And do you know what was worse? Logan still loved her, and he thought that she still loved him! She didn't want to hurt him, but the way he was heading, she was going to have to. And what the guard had said to her as she had left had chilled her through to her bones. What had he meant by that? She heard the ringing of a cell phone, and strangely enough it was coming from her pocket. But she didn't have a cell phone? Did she? She flipped it open and accepted the call.  
  
"Hello," she spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hello 452, I told you I'd see you soon,"  
  
"What do you want," she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I want you, back here with us as a family. But I know what you want," he spoke in his deep voice.  
  
"Fine, you fill me in on what I want," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Alec, not Logan," Max jumped upon hearing this. How had he known?, "I'm willing to offer you a trade, I'll give you Alec and you give me Logan. Fair?" Max considered this for a moment. She decided to let her heart guide her.  
  
"Done," she whispered. 


	4. Nervous wait

OH MY GOD, I UPDATED! OH MY GOD, PIGS ARE FLYING! THEY ARE BOTH UNNATURAL PHENOMINONS! This is for all who reviewed, so of course review again!  
  
  
  
Nervous wait  
  
  
  
I sat nervously in the car with Logan. I told the loser on the phone I would do him a trade, Alec for Logan. Yeah right. That would happen…never. I may not be in love with Logan, but he still holds a special place in my heart. Not the same type as Alec…but…well, you know what I mean. I rubbed my hands together nervously. I hadn't told Logan about the guy on the phone or my feelings for Alec. He was still under the impression that they where going out for a nice meal together as a couple that was in love, to a posh restaurant. Poor Logan, tonight I have to tell him how I really feel. And about what is going to happen tonight. The car pulled to a smooth stop outside the restaurant and I felt a lurch of guilt in my stomach. I had no idea how I was going to go through with this, but I knew that I had to. I slowly lifted myself out of my seat in the car. My clothes were simple but classy, so that I could kick someone's ass if it came to it. I hoped it didn't, I really did. Normally I would love the thrill of being in a fight. But not tonight. Enough emotions would be thrown around tonight. Logan smiled lovingly towards me as he helped me out of the car. The guilt began to swirl and twist in my stomach again. I really didn't want to hurt him, not after what he's done for me and the way I've treated him. He doesn't deserve it. We walked into the restaurant in silence. I let Logan take care of the table. He may as well as choose the table that I'm going to break his heart at. He has that right, right? We were seated at the centre table, oh great, I so didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. We chatted for a while about art, music, the news, and his tastes suddenly bored me. It was strange, back when I was in love with him, I would've been hanging on his every word…but now…nothing. Then I felt it. Alec was here. Don't ask me how I knew, I could just feel it. He was somewhere nearby. I made the excuse to Logan that I needed to use the bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom would have been a nice place to run away and hide from all this. But I knew I couldn't back out now. I took the stairs upwards, instead of downwards towards the bathrooms, just like I had been told to. My ears throbbed in rhythm with my brain. My feet pounded on the worn carpet, I didn't really mind either. I wanted to make as much noise as possible so they would know I was coming. I reached the top floor and took the corridor to the end door, just like I had been told to. I stood for a moment and pulled myself together. I looked up at the door, lifted my right leg and sent hundreds of splinters flying into the air as I kicked it down, with one smooth kick. 


	5. Too much

Wow. I know this has been a really long time coming guys but keep reviewing and egging me on or else I will never finish this! Also for those of you who commented my story was going too fast, I am now slowing it down. Thanks for the tip!  
  
Too much  
  
There was Alec his golden brown hair swept half across his face, in a way that told me there had been a fight. I examined my surroundings there was nobody else in the room. And Alec, my poor Alec has chained from the ceiling, his arms raw from the pain he must be in. I ran forward and started to unchain him.  
  
"Max! I thought I was never going to see you again," he whispered hoarsely into my ear. They must have not let him have any food or drink. He sounded awful  
  
"Come on we need to get you out of here," I told him, like a mother telling a child to do their homework.  
  
"how did you find me?" he asked in that same hoarse voice which made my stomach sink.  
  
"It was really weird, I was just sitting downstairs with Logan having dinner..." of course it had been too simple getting Alec out of there "...on god, Logan!!"  
  
We hurried down the stairs. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. This couldn't be happening. Even from the stairs outside I could hear the crashing and smashing coming from the restaurant. I had only just gotten Alec back. They couldn't take Logan away from me as well. Then silence echoed through my ears. Nothing but the sound of mine and Alec's feet thumping on the floor.  
  
The sound of a car engine ripped through the silence like tissue paper. I ran through the back door of the restaurant, knowing already what I would find. I ran in and slowed as I reached mine and Logan's table. The restaurant was in pieces. Furniture and blood everywhere.  
  
I saw Logans chair and my heart clenched and my stomach ripped. What had I done?  
  
Read and Review for more! 


End file.
